


How To Get Away With Murder

by Daeyujaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeyujaem/pseuds/Daeyujaem
Summary: "It was nice meeting you." I smile at his last words, and press the knife deep into his throat, cutting a clean line straight across.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. My Life Isn't Normal

"I'm sure you don't want to do this." despite all his attempts to stay calm, my client's voice shook.

Fear. A rational response to someone holding a knife to your neck. "I can pay you...More than whoever is paying you to do this."

"I won't even tell the police." I say the words with him. "I've heard that before." I say

Rule number one of this business: Never let them live if they know what you do, and who you are.

"You're so young." He says "17 max, right?"

"Yes, but that won't matter soon. You're 24, you could have a wife but here you are getting drunk at a party, and sleeping with underage girls." I almost spit the words.

Rule number two:Never show them what affects you personally.

"You're going to torture me aren't you?" There's a faint accent on the word 'you'. Australian, maybe?

I shake my head. "It'll be quick."

Rule number three: Never let it last, do it quick, get out.

"So then you'll make it look like self defense, like you didn't want to come up here."

I had to give him props. Even intoxicated he was pretty smart. I voiced the same thought "Smart. But no. Get in, get out."

Rule number four: If you ever got caught, turn it into self defense. Or kill the witness(es).

"It was nice meeting you." I smile at his last words, and press the knife deep into his throat, cutting a clean line straight across.

\------------------------------

"Where's the money?" I slide the knife across the table, blood smearing as it slid.

Santiago looked up from his glass of whiskey in his hands. "Want some?" he asked, holding the glass.

"You know I don't drink."

He shrugs "Still worth a try." he looks at the knife like I just sat it down. "Did you have to get blood all on my desk?"

My face twinges, hiding the disgust I wanted to show. I hated this job, sleeping with people just to murder them was not how I imagined spending my life. But I owed Santiago, and I promised him I would do what he asked when I was too naive to understand the consequences. 7 years now, and I still hadn't payed out my debt.

My parents died when I was 10, by a drunk driver crashing into them when they were coming back from the store. Their bodies were so mangled they were only able to tell who they were because of the licences plate.

My parents where teachers, and been for a while, and a lot of their students came back and visited them. In their will, they didn't leave anyone to take care of me, but Santiago took me under him. He always told me I could live on the street, that he didn't have to take me in, that he wasn't really in need of me. He made me promise that I'd do what he asked, no questions in return.

I accepted.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll throw it at you instead." I smile at him.

Santiago rolls his eyes "You don't scare me, I could kill you just as quick as you could me."

"But you'll be out of a business." I cross my arms "You may be wealthy, but you trained me yourself. Your best killer, as you said yourself."

He shrugs slightly "I guess." he nods at the safe in the corner. "250." he says

$250,000? That's too little. Too little for the nightmare that'll plague me for a month after this."350."

"300."

"325"

"i'll take it." he nods and I walk to the safe. "You can get 450 if you stay with me tonight, Zey."

I pause. Two times in one night wasn't ideal but I would be able to last longer without it. Maybe a month or so, once I saved the half. My account was almost at 4 million...I'd be able to leave soon. 4 months, and my debt would be up. 4 months then I can leave. "Deal."

\------------------------------

"Your next Client is Hwang Hyunjin." My mission briefer, Charlie, slid a photo to me. "He's a member of a popular boy group called Stray Kids. He's Korean, and you're the only person who speaks Korean,so the case is automatically yours. Just because it's a different country doesn't mean he'll be watching, so no skimping out."

I roll me eyes. When have I ever done that? It had been 2 months since my last job, and my 225 hadn't exactly run out, but I decided I'd get my last job over with. Leave America, go somewhere else, somewhere new. 

"This job is going to take a while." Charlie continues "You'll have to get close to him, as well as the other members. We sent a video of you dancing," a habit of mine, it's what I did with my spare time "to JYP and you got accepted. You are expected to be there in week."

"And what did Hyunjin do to Santiago?" I ask. There was always a reason.

Charlie shrugs. "Didn't tell."

Of course not.

"Plane leaves tomorrow, 2 pm. Pack your stuff, we'll have a car there at 12 pm."

\------------------------------

JYP was a nice company. The trainees were nice, though I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to meet idols. Trainees that have been here for years had barely see them. The only way people knew was to become a back up dancer, or an idol. I didn't think that would happen soon for me. I really needed to work on my vocals. I could kinda rap, but the PDnim told me I was a better vocal so I spent a lot of time in the studio working on that. I honestly didn't think I'd enjoy being a trainee as much as I did. I had a few people I spent time with, 3 were English (Aliyah, May, and Jiyoung) and then a fourth that was Korean (Miyoung) The five of us shared a dorm room and tended to practice a lot together. I was just hoping that we didn't debut, because then that meant I'd be roped into this, and I really couldn't escape then....I'd have to live with Seeing Stray Kids as a Sunbaenim and talk to them often...I didn't think I'd be able to do it.

I was in the recording room on the third floor, learning the chords on the guitar to Heather by Conan Gray. I already knew the lyrics so I was trying to strum it at the right pace when the door opened. I stopped immediately, shy (for no good reason) and turned to the door. My heart stopped. It was Hyunjin.


	2. If I Told You, I'd have to Kill You

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt? I thought you were in the other room." He uses honourifics, even though I am obviously younger than him.

You can tell he has a nice smile, even with the mask. "No, no. I'm probably in the wrong room." I smile sheepishly. "I couldn't remember what room I was supposed to be in and the key worked on this door, so I just came in."

I mean, I thought this was the room I was supposed to be in. 250, right?

"Well, don't let me stop you. You sound good, by the way. Do you speak English?"

"Yeah, I'm from America."

His eyebrows raised. "Really? I couldn't tell you were a foreigner when you spoke. Waa..." he makes a sound of appreciation.

It's silent for a second until Hyunjin says, "Could you help me with my English?"

Perfect! "Sure." my smile is genuine "I'm Bang Zey, by the way. My Korean name is Chaewon, If it's easier for you."

"Hwang Hyunjin, member of Stray Kids, as you probably know."

"Well, I've heard of Stray Kids, but I don't listen to a lot of Korean music, ironically."

He laughs with me "My hyung is like that too. Would you want to meet them?"

"갑자기?" I ask "All of a sudden?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I mean, I still have a lot of hours to put in for today until I can be done."

He shrugs, like it simple. "Practice with us. I can teach you a dance of ours if they don't want to practice with you."

Looks like this would be easier than I thought.

\------------------------------

"OH MY- WAIT WHAT?? YOU THREW YOGURT AT SOMEONE??????" Han-Or Jisung, as he said I could call him- was like practically falling off his seat, trying to hear the rest of the story.

I smiled at him "귀엽다. But, yeah. It kinda started a food fight, but I didn't get in trouble."

They were all really nice, I could name all 8 of them easily, something that came with my job. We hadn't actually danced, like I thought we were going too. Turns out they weren't so strict about what they did with their time as I thought they were. I already knew my favourites, Jeongin, Jisung, and Lee Know. Not that I didn't like the other members, I just could relate to them the most.

Which is ironic, because they all have completely different personalities.

I could make threats and smile right after, like Minho, but I was pretty energetic and I made a lot of jokes. I mainly related to Jeongin because he's the youngest, and that's how I was in most of my friend groups. But I could see why they liked other members. Chan was very kind, and you just felt welcome and happy with him. Changbin was unintentionally funny, like Han, but he also seemed like an older brother figure, someone you could talk too. Hyunjin seemed chill, overly dramatic, but I liked it. Felix was chill as well, and it was like he lit up the room with his smile. Seungmin was a savage. Like...I can't even explain it.

I got to know them well, 3RACHA (Chan, Jisung, and Changbin) even showed me the new songs for their repackage album. "I mean, technically, 3 and a half have already been heard, but the other 4 haven't so you're lucky." Jisung told me.

And by Janurary of 2021, I kinda didn't want to leave. I had been a trainee since August of last year, and I was really close with the Stray Kids members, and other trainees, like what was planned. Aliyah, May, Jiyoung, Miyoung, and I were practicing in a room together. Miyoung and Jiyoung were both producers, and for fun they made and arranged songs for the 5 of us. Sometimes, I even helped write lyrics, though most of the time, I made the choreo. So when we were called out to meet with the PD, we all kind of had an idea for what was going to happen.

We were going to debut.

A few months ago, this would've been my worst nightmare, but now, this seemed like a perfect way of spending my life. But killing Hyunjin, and living with it, would be a lot harder than I thought. Especially now that I knew him. But I'd do what I'd have to do, if it meant I was done. Better me than any other one of Santiago's minions to kill him. At least I'd make it quick.

"안녕하세요!" We all bowed when we walked in the door. 

Meeting the PD was a big deal. "Hello." he greets us back, bowing his head in acknowledgement "I assume you all know why I called for you?" we nod a yes "I've heard a great deal about you from your trainers, and I've heard your songs as well, seen the group performances you do. You are all more than ready to debut."

I won't bore you with the details of the contract, but we got our positions, a group name, and our stage names. We'd probably debut by June or so this year. I'll give you the group positions:

Miyoung: Leader, Main Producer, Lead Vocal, Sub-rapper (August 12, 1997)

Li (Aliyah): Main Rapper, Visual (May 9, 1998)

May: Main Vocal, Visual, Lead Dancer (November 31, 1998)

Jiyoung: Main Producer, Lead Vocal (September 17th, 2000)

Me (Zey): Maknae, Producer, Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub-vocalist (February 2, 2002)

Our group name was going to be Infinity, because our music would reach everywhere.

The name was Li's idea.

We were composed for about 3 seconds once we left the room, about how long it took us to get to the elevator.

I don't think I need to explain how excited we were.

I got off at the first floor, where the SKZ practice room was, but the other members got off on the second. "You're not coming, Wonnie?" Miyoung turned back to me, using the nickname she gave me. 

"I'll be there in a sec, I'm gonna tell Stray Kids Sunbaenims."

"Oh okay."

Hyunjin's smile was adorable. He was the only one of the members there, practicing for a Music Core performance. "I'll tell the other members later, but we'll celebrate ourselves, okay? I'll come get you when I'm done?"

I nodded

one step closer to the inevitable end.

**Author's Note:**

> someone tell me why i'm writing but watching a horror game that i couldn't finish because i kept dying


End file.
